<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Courtships and Night Fall by toasty_coconut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968425">Of Courtships and Night Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut'>toasty_coconut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barbara and Lotte get too invested in romance because of Night Fall, Chaos happens, F/F, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daryl arranges a date for an unwilling Diana, Barbara and Lotte step in to give some advice. Unfortunately for Diana, their advice involves vampires, werewolves, and over-the-top fictional drama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Courtships and Night Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the second Diana laid eyes on the envelope from the Cavendish Manor she had an inkling of suspicion that it was going to sour her afternoon. Of course the mail had to arrive right when she was in the middle of hosting the red team (and Amanda, who Diana would point out, was not invited) to tea time.</p>
<p>And <em>of course</em> said mail would contain the most dreadful bit of news Diana had the displeasure of reading with her own eyes.</p>
<p>In retrospect, she should have known what it would say before she even opened it. After all, she had previously received three near-identical letters over the prior six months. And yet, just reading the words enraged her as much as it had the first time.</p>
<p>She slammed the letter down in her lap a little harder than she had intended to. Her guests jumped, alarmed at the outburst. Clicking her tongue, Diana gripped at the piece of paper and rose from her seat. She walked over to the window, crossing her arms and exhaling a frustrated sigh in an attempt to compose herself.</p>
<p>The uncomfortable silence that followed could be felt by everyone in the blue team’s dormitory as they exchanged nervous glances.</p>
<p>Akko was the first to speak up.</p>
<p>“Diana? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Diana closed her eyes, a long breath escaping her nostrils. “Nothing,” she assured, rubbing at her temples. “It’s… nothing.”</p>
<p>“Lies,” Hannah spat. “I know that face. It’s your aunt again, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Simply hearing Daryl mentioned was enough to make Diana visibly cringe, and Hannah scoffed with a, “knew it.”</p>
<p>Another silence filled the room. But after a beat, Akko frowned, stepping forward. “Is… that true?”</p>
<p>Diana glanced at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. Akko’s face was stitched with concern and Diana’s heart sank into the pit of her stomach. Knowing that keeping her frustrations a secret was a pointless endeavor when Akko was involved, she caved.</p>
<p>Lifting her hand, Diana forfeited the letter over to Akko, who reluctantly took and unfolded it. Her concern quickly morphed into annoyance as she read; not that Diana could blame her, of all people, for feeling that way.</p>
<p>It wasn’t every day that your girlfriend’s aunt was attempting to court her off to a rich noble.</p>
<p>Akko growled, crumpling the letter between her hands. Diana made no effort to stop her.</p>
<p>“You don’t <em>have</em> to go, you know! What’s she gonna do if you don’t? Show up at Luna Nova and drag you out?” Akko spat, tossing the letter into the garbage bin. “I mean, even if she did, I could just take out my wand and—BAM!” She retrieved her wand from her belt, jutting it forward with an exaggerated thrust. “Ya know?”</p>
<p>Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. “While I appreciate the sentiment, it’s not that simple, Akko. It’s a complicated matter.” She frowned. “We’ve been over this.”</p>
<p>Akko deflated. “Yeah, but…”</p>
<p>“Not to be that person,” Amanda interrupted, looking over at the pair from her seat on the sofa, “but I think the rest of us are missing some context here.”</p>
<p>Sucy curled her lip in disgust. “Why would you <em>willingly</em> ask for context?”</p>
<p>Diana felt as though all eyes in the room were on her. She knew it was for good reason, but she couldn’t say she wanted this bit of her personal life to be so out in the open—especially with Amanda O'Neill present.</p>
<p>“It’s not—!”</p>
<p>“Diana’s aunt is being totally crazy!” Akko raged before Diana could dismiss the situation. “She’s making her go on all of these stupid dates with dumb rich guys who are gonna help—” she airquoted  “—‘rebuild the Cavendish name’ or something.”</p>
<p>A red heat colored Diana’s cheeks and she angrily hissed, “<em>Akko</em>.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Akko whined, throwing her head back. “It’s just… It’s dumb!” She ruffled her hair between her hands with an irritated scowl. “You’ve already told her about us, so I dunno why she keeps pushing this on you! It’s not fair!”</p>
<p>Apprehensive gazes were exchanged among the dormitory’s occupants as Lotte spoke up, “Oh, that’s right. Akko’s told us about that…” Her frown deepened and she sunk into her shoulders. “I’m sorry, Diana.”</p>
<p>A miffed hum escaped Barbara’s lips as she raised a tea cup to her mouth. “I guess that means you’re going, then?”</p>
<p>Now all eyes really <em>were </em>on her—though, this time they were more sympathetic than curious. Knowing there was no point in hiding the details any longer, Diana sunk into an armchair. </p>
<p>“...Yes. I’m supposed to return to the manor next weekend for the arrangement,” she admitted reluctantly, resting her chin on her fist. “He’s an Appleton student and the son of a statesman. Apparently he has a lot lined up for him after graduation.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, so do I,” Akko grumbled bitterly, crossing her arms with a pout. “It’s not like any of those fancy pants guys saved the country from a missile,” she snorted, venomously adding, “<em>in space</em>.”</p>
<p>Diana chose to ignore her.</p>
<p>...Though, she wasn’t <em>wrong</em>.</p>
<p>“Man, that’s rough,” Amanda grimaced. “You can’t bail?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, no,” Diana responded with a shake of her head. “Whether I like it or not, my aunt is head of the family, and with that comes influence over situations that are out of my control. These are more than just dates—they’re business dealings, in a way. The men she’s having me meet with are the sons of very powerful families. Even if no relationship is established, it still works in our favor to host them to a pleasant evening.” She averted her gaze. “My refusal to attend doesn’t look favorably upon the Cavendishes.”</p>
<p>No matter how Diana stressed to Daryl that she had no interest in courting any of these men, Daryl pressed on with making the arrangements regardless. Inwardly, Diana knew that things like this were a long-held tradition in the Cavendish family. Daryl herself had married her own husband through means of a courtship, as had her grandmother and her great-grandmother. Her own mother had been lucky enough to find love among nobles on her own.</p>
<p>Though, none of that meant that Diana wanted that tradition for herself. Far from it. She was happiest with Akko and wanted it to stay that way. And while she had no intentions of marrying any of these men, simply spending an evening with them was excruciating. The whole event was staged and dry, leaving Diana wanting to scream out in frustration.</p>
<p>And, as if that wasn’t bad enough, she knew that Akko hated them just as much as she did. The first time she had told her about them Akko was furious. If there was one thing she hated more than dating men she wasn’t interested in, it was seeing Akko so upset over it all.</p>
<p>Being unable to do anything about it left her feeling completely helpless.</p>
<p>“But isn’t this whole thing kinda pointless if she knows you’re ultra gay for Akko?” Amanda asked nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“<em>Amanda!</em>” Hannah chastised, giving her shoulder a gentle shove.</p>
<p>“What?” Amanda retorted, swatting her away. “She is!”</p>
<p>Deciding to let that comment slide, Diana shook her head. “My aunt believes my relationship with Akko to be a… <em>rebellious</em> phase that I will grow out of, for lack of a better term,” she explained, her eyes drifting onto Akko, who was still angrily huffing and puffing in the corner of the room. “And even if she didn’t, Akko’s lineage and social standing isn’t to her liking. Her hope is that by courting me to someone of great wealth and status, that it will aid in the restoration of the Cavendish family.”</p>
<p>“<em>Courting</em>,” Akko scoffed irritably. “Who even uses that word anymore? This isn’t the 18th century! You should be able to date whoever you want!” She placed her hands firmly on her hips. “Maybe I’m not some rich nobleman, but I’ve got my own perks!”</p>
<p>“Literally, like what?” Sucy droned. “Name a <em>single</em> one.”</p>
<p>“<em>Sucy</em>,” Lotte scolded in a hushed voice. But when Sucy didn’t acknowledge her, she let out a resigned breath and frowned. “Isn’t there anything you can do to change your aunt’s mind?”</p>
<p>“She’s grounded in her ways,” Diana answered before Akko had the chance to retort back at Sucy. “Until I take my place as head of the family, I need to continue entertaining her.” She shrugged. “If I’m lucky then perhaps she’ll tire of this whole thing.”</p>
<p>“So then you’re just gonna keep going on these dates, huh?” Amanda mused, folding her arms behind her head as she propped her feet up on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“For the foreseeable future.”</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence blanketed the room as Diana’s words sunk in. Everyone avoided each other’s gaze—shifting uncomfortably in their seats. But the silence didn’t last long as Akko interrupted it with a loud, drawn-out whine, making Lotte jump in her seat.</p>
<p>“Man, I thought the whole forbidden love thing was supposed to be romantic and sexy!” she complained, pulling at the ends of her hair. “But it’s really just a major pain in the butt!”</p>
<p>Diana’s cheeks must have turned ten shades of red as Amanda bursted out into a fit of hearty laughter. “<em>Akko</em>!”</p>
<p>Amanda’s grating laughter beat on as Akko continued to fume, pacing around the room in a fully-blown outburst of complaints. Hannah and Barbara angrily shushed Amanda, while Sucy seemed unaffected by the events around her, instead focusing on pouring a concoction of some kind into her tea.</p>
<p>Lotte, however, appeared as if a lightbulb had turned on above her head. She placed a hand to her chin in thought. “Forbidden…” she murmured quietly, perking up with wide eyes. “If I may? Diana, I think it’s in your best interest to keep going on these dates!”</p>
<p>The silence that followed was almost immediate. Amanda’s laughter and Akko’s ranting came to a screeching halt and they both gawked at Lotte as though she had sprouted a second head.</p>
<p>Diana blinked, alarmed. “I… beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“Lotte!” Akko barked, snapping out of her initial shock. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”</p>
<p>“I <em>am</em> on your side, Akko!” Lotte confirmed. “I think all of this could make your relationship with Diana even stronger!”</p>
<p>Akko blanked. “Huh?”</p>
<p>At first, Barbara was puzzled, but then something seemed to click, and her eyes slowly widened. “...Because an obstacle being put between them will test their resolve…” she murmured. “And by defying the odds against them, the strength of their growing love will prevail!” She gasped, nearly knocking over her teacup as she jumped out of her seat. “Lotte! It’s just like—!”</p>
<p>“Night Fall volume 241,” Lotte finished for her, jumping out of her own seat as well, “when Belle is forced to court her father’s suitors against her against her will!”</p>
<p>“For the good of the family!” Barbara gaped. “It’s so obvious! How didn’t I see it sooner!?”</p>
<p>Sucy deadpanned. “And here I thought <em>Akko</em> had lost it.”</p>
<p>If it were possible for Diana to have been any more overwhelmed by this situation, then Lotte and Barbara had just found a way to accomplish that. She couldn’t even find the words to speak as she stared at them with a dumbfounded expression. Akko seemed to be on the same page, equally as lost.</p>
<p>Hannah grimaced at her friends disbelievingly. “Guys, seriously…?”</p>
<p>“Uh. What’re they going on about?” Amanda asked, flicking her eyes between Lotte and Barbara, who were now talking at a rapid pace among themselves.</p>
<p>“It’s that book series they’re into,” Hannah groaned. “Something about vampires and werewolves and time travel, or whatever.”</p>
<p>Amanda raised a brow. “Sounds kind of dumb to me…”</p>
<p>As if Amanda had just insulted something sacred, Barbara and Lotte immediately turned to her. There was a rage-fueled fire in their eyes when they both snapped in unison, “It’s not dumb!”</p>
<p>Wanting to put an end to this discussion before it turned into something Diana would need to address with a heavy dose of aspirin later on, she rose from her seat and cleared her throat. “Really now, girls,” she started firmly. “This situation can hardly be compared to some—!”</p>
<p>“No, Diana! You don’t understand!” Barbara piped, rushing to her friend’s side. “The love between Belle and Edgar is <em>legendary</em>!” The earnestness in her eyes was almost concerning. “And in volume 241 it’s put to the test when Belle’s father demands she call it off with him, return home, and wed one of the suitors he’s picked out for her!”</p>
<p>In a flash, Lotte was at Diana’s side as well. “Because if she does then she can bring prosperity to her family for years to come!” she explained, grasping at her chest dramatically. “It’s a tragic arc that focuses on the love and loyalty Belle feels for both her family and Edgar! It’s just like the situation with you and Akko!”</p>
<p>No, it most certainly was <em>not</em>.</p>
<p>Diana cringed at the comparison. “These meetings are nothing more than a nuisance. I don’t plan to take them seriously,” she dismissed, inching herself away from the devious duo. “Once I become head of the family all of this will sto—!”</p>
<p>“So what happens?”</p>
<p>Every thought rushing through Diana’s mind came to a screeching halt as Akko speaking up caught the attention of everyone in the room. Diana needed to do a double take when she realized that her girlfriend’s expression was no longer one of baffled confusion, but one of intense curiosity and genuine intrigue.</p>
<p>She almost gawked.</p>
<p>“You aren't <em>actually</em> interested in this?”</p>
<p>“If it worked for Belle and Edgar then maybe it can work for us, too!” Akko reasoned, turning to Lotte and Barbara with new determination. “What happened, guys?”</p>
<p>Obviously satisfied by the fact that <em>someone </em>was taking them seriously, Barbara and Lotte exchanged a firm nod.</p>
<p>Lotte was the first to begin violently rambling with, “Well, Belle spends a long time struggling with inner turmoil over whether she should do what’s best for her family or what’s best for her heart.” She let out a long, wistful sigh. “After many heated discussions with Edgar, she decides that her family is just as much a part of her heart as he is. That’s when she calls it off with him and returns home.”</p>
<p>Akko paled with a gasp, reeling back. “So Diana has to break up with me!?”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Barbara confirmed, holding up a finger. “<em>But</em> it’s not an easy decision for her to come to.” She looked at Diana. “Diana, you’ll need to shed a lot of tears and go through a serious amount of heartache before you go through with the breakup.”</p>
<p>Diana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “I am <em>not</em> breaking up with—!”</p>
<p>She was ignored.</p>
<p>“There’s also the bit about traveling back in time to the Roman Empire so she can sort out some of her thoughts by taking part in the downfall of Julius Caesar,” Lotte murmured; and for an instant Diana hoped she had heard that <em>wrong</em>. But when Lotte waved a hand dismissively Diana knew there was no point in dwelling on it. “But that’s a minor detail we can overlook.”</p>
<p>“I would pay money to see Diana in a Roman Colosseum…” Sucy snickered devilishly.</p>
<p>Now <em>that</em> Diana chose to ignore.</p>
<p>“This is utterly <em>preposterous</em>,” Diana spat, a tint of pink flushing her cheeks. “I am not struggling with inner turmoil and I am certainly not entertaining any of… <em>this</em> nonsense. I know what’s best for the Cavendishes. My aunt simply—!”</p>
<p>Her retort fell on deaf ears.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>This time it was Barbara’s turn to be a pain in the rear.</p>
<p>“Edgar <em>begs</em> Belle to stay with him, but it’s to no avail since she’s already made up her mind,” she pressed, and Diana could have <em>sworn</em> she saw tears pricking at the corners of her friend’s eyes. “But Edgar won’t fall lightly and fights tooth and nail to win Belle back time and time again.” Her eyes darted dangerously in Akko’s direction. “He <em>literally</em> sheds blood for her, Akko. Can <em>you</em> do that?”</p>
<p>Akko’s shoulders stiffened as she squeaked, “B-blood?”</p>
<p>Lotte nodded fervently in agreement. “There was even a point where he used his invisibility powers to spy on Belle’s dates.” Her face grew solemn and her eyes darkened behind her glasses. “...Which was a little questionable to some fans but…” the fire returned to her eyes as she said, “it was out of love!”</p>
<p>“Of course, Akko’s not a vampire, so she doesn’t have powers…” Barbara mused, glancing Akko up and down. “Maybe a spell will do…?”</p>
<p>Every single word that spilled out of Lotte and Barbara’s mouths left Diana’s head spinning more and more. Julius Caesar, bloodshed, invisibility powers… <em>What</em> were these books? And how on <em>earth</em> was she supposed to get them to stop talking about them and focus on the actual problem at hand?</p>
<p>Of course, Akko had decided to be absolutely no help in the matter.</p>
<p>“So I… kill somebody…maybe... ” Akko began, a little too casually for Diana’s liking, “then I turn invisible somehow and…” She scrunched her nose, “spy on Diana’s dates?”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Barbara affirmed with a snap of her fingers. “Edgar tries to win Belle back countless times, but she always refuses his advances. Right up until her wedding day!”</p>
<p>A sharp gasp escaped Akko’s throat as she recoiled back, and Diana nearly did the same. “W-wedding day!?”</p>
<p>“That’s right!” Lotte pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “The larger than life scene in volume 242, chapter 12—Belle’s wedding to the menacing Lord Coventry. Some even regard it as one of the most monumental parts in defining the whole Night Fall saga.”</p>
<p>Color was quickly draining from Akko’s face as panic began to set in. “But I don’t want Diana to get <em>married</em>!”</p>
<p>Diana couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew that Lotte and Barbara had a tendency to get caught up in this series in a way she was unable to wrap her head around—but this was something else entirely. She was beginning to wonder if the pair were actually even still seeing this whole thing as fiction.</p>
<p>She needed to put a stop to it before it got out of hand.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m not</em> getting married!” Diana snapped with a scowl.</p>
<p>“Diana’s right!” Barbara agreed, and for a moment Diana was almost relieved.</p>
<p>Keyword:<em> Almost.</em></p>
<p>Until Lotte finished Barbara’s train of thought with, “At the very last second, Edgar bursts into the church and objects! A bloody duel breaks out between Edgar and Lord Coventry, with Edgar prevailing!”</p>
<p>So much for that.</p>
<p>“That’s when Belle realizes that she needs to do what her heart says is right—and her heart is calling for Edgar!” Barbara added, gripping at her chest. “That’s when he sweeps her off her feet and carries her into the spaceship he traveled to the church in. Then they go back in time together to try and solve the murders in the Dyatlov Pass.” She sighed dreamily. “It’s so romantic…”</p>
<p>“So… Let me get this straight…” Akko mused, obviously trying to put all of the pieces together. “Diana needs to marry some Lord Evil Guy… Then <em>I</em> need to break into the church and… fight him? And win?” Her brows furrowed as she ran through the scenario in her head.</p>
<p>Diana took relief in the fact that Akko was obviously starting to realize how absurd this all was.</p>
<p>“I guess I could manage that…”</p>
<p>Nevermind.</p>
<p>“You won’t have to because <em>nobody</em> is getting married,” Diana argued. “Really, now. My life isn’t as dramatic as some—!”</p>
<p>Lotte gasped and Diana thought she might scream.</p>
<p>“Wait, Barbara, we’re forgetting the most important piece of the puzzle!”</p>
<p>Almost  nstantly, Barbara gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. “<em>Arthur</em>! Of course!”</p>
<p>“But… Diana and Akko aren’t in a love triangle,” Lotte hummed, tapping her foot. “That poses a serious problem...”</p>
<p>Akko blinked. “Why?”</p>
<p>Not once was Diana ever tempted to wrap her hands around her girlfriend’s throat to get her to quit talking and asking questions. But Diana found her patience thinning and the lines she was willing to cross becoming blurred.</p>
<p> Were these the types of things fiction was supposed to do to people?</p>
<p>“Because while Edgar is trying to keep Belle from getting married, Arthur thinks that maybe it’s what’s best for her!” Lotte explained with conviction. A wistfulness flooded her eyes. “Despite his own feelings for Belle, he just wants her to be happy and he knows how important her family is to her.”</p>
<p>“B-but,” Akko stammered with a frown. “I don’t want someone <em>encouraging</em> Diana to marry one of these guys!”</p>
<p>“And that’s just it, Akko! Eventually, Arthur realizes the error of his ways!” Barbara interjected as Lotte nodded in agreement. “He can see that Belle isn’t <em>truly</em> happy and so <em>he’s</em> the one who convinces Edgar to stop the wedding!”</p>
<p>“If Arthur hadn’t given him the push that he needed, Belle would have been married off to Lord Coventry!” Lotte closed her eyes and gave a firm nod. “It’s a serious piece of character growth for Arthur since he’s willing to put his rivalry with Edgar aside for Belle’s happiness.”</p>
<p>“But without a love triangle, we don’t have anyone to stop Diana’s wedding…” Barbara murmured thoughtfully. And for a moment—<em>just</em> a moment—Diana thought that perhaps that was the end of it all.</p>
<p>Of course, that was naive of her to think, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“Amanda!” Barbara snapped, turning on her heel. “You’re in love with Diana now!”</p>
<p>Amanda’s jaw practically dropped to the floor. “I’m <em>what!</em>?”</p>
<p>“This is getting interesting,” Sucy snickered with a toothy grin.</p>
<p>“I guess Amanda and Arthur <em>do</em> share a lot of similar personality traits…” Lotte observed as she scanned Amanda up and down. “Especially their impulsiveness and quick temper.”</p>
<p>“And those are gonna be things Diana will love about her regardless,” Barbara pointed out matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>Oh <em>no</em>.</p>
<p>Absolutely <em>not</em>.</p>
<p>Tolerating Lotte and Barbara’s fantasies of vampire courtships or whatever it was supposed to be was one thing; but even the implication of involving <em>Amanda O’Neill</em> in her romantic affairs was a territory Diana was not about to let the pair indulge themselves in.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” Diana snapped, getting Lotte and Barbara’s attention. “If you’re attempting to imply that I feel anything other than indifference towards O’Neill then you’re both either delusional or sourly mistaken.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah!” Akko helpfully chimed in for a change. “Diana could never be in love with Amanda!” She looked at Diana, almost pleadingly. “Right?”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Diana responded, half offended by Akko’s doubts. “What sort of person do you take me for? I’m not some kind of… of… <em>ruffian</em>.”</p>
<p>“First of all, rude,” Amanda deadpanned, bitterly narrowing her eyes on Diana. “Second of all, I don’t even want any part in this whole fiasco! Keep me out of it!”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah!” Hannah agreed, her cheeks flushing. “Also, someone dating Amanda doesn’t make them a ruffian, Diana!” she quickly added, getting an odd stare from Amanda as a result.</p>
<p>“But you have to, guys!” Barbara pleaded. “If you don’t go through with it, then Diana’s going to be doomed to a fate of misery in an empty, loveless marriage for all of eternity!”</p>
<p>“This is the best way! Night Fall is <em>always</em> right!” Lotte pressed. “It’s the greatest love story ever told for a good reason!”</p>
<p>“And the two of you will come out a stronger couple because of it!”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that what you want!?”</p>
<p>All of this was becoming too much to handle. The whole room was erupting into arguments of the right way to handle her love life, except for Sucy who couldn’t have cared less. Talks of arranged marriages, and time travel, and courtships, and murders, and vampires, and werewolves seemed to rush around Diana’s head in a mess of a hurricane that refused to cease.</p>
<p>It was overwhelming and absolutely <em>not</em> what she wanted to be dealing with.</p>
<p>She had finally had it. With a scowl, she clenched her fists at her sides and all but shouted, “<em>Enough</em>.”</p>
<p>And just like that there was silence. In fact, it may have been a little <em>too</em> silent. Diana suddenly felt extremely awkward as all eyes in the room rested on her for the third time in less than an hour. Lotte and Barbara in particular seemed to have realized that perhaps they had pushed Diana to her limit as they exchanged worried glances with each other.</p>
<p>Deciding it better to rip off the bandaid now than to stew in the quiet of the room for any longer, Diana exhaled a long, tired breath. “Girls, I appreciate that you care but…”</p>
<p>Her eyes wandered to her side where Akko was standing. A deep, worried frown had painted her face as she nervously poked her index fingers together. Knowing the best way to settle this situation once and for all, her body relaxed as she cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“Could I perhaps speak to Akko about this?” Diana requested, and when Lotte and Barbara opened up their mouths to respond, she clarified with, “Alone.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Sucy questioned in her usual monotone voice. “So you can swap spit without us staring?”</p>
<p>“<em>Sucy!</em>” Lotte growled, but Sucy wasn’t fazed as she casually rose out of her seat and made her way to the door without argument.</p>
<p>It was almost as if she had been waiting to leave since the start.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we hear ya,” Amanda resigned, hopping to her feet and giving the pair a shove on the back. “C’mon, guys. Let’s leave Romeo and Juliet alone. I don’t think werewolves and vampires are gonna solve this one.”</p>
<p>Barbara sneered at her, pushing Amanda off. “<em>Actually</em>—!”</p>
<p>“<em>Babs</em>,” Hannah spat with a warning glare. </p>
<p>Barbara sank with a pout under Hannah’s stare, but didn’t resist as her friend grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her along. And without another word about it, the group made their exit from the dormitory. Lotte and Barbara’s lingering eyes were the last thing Diana saw before the door shut behind them.</p>
<p>Diana was finally alone with Akko.</p>
<p>It was as though a weight had been lifted off of her back—a weight which Diana wouldn’t have thought Barbara and Lotte capable of putting on her less than an hour ago.</p>
<p>Her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the sofa with an exasperated breath. “Well, that was certainly…”</p>
<p>Akko gave her an awkward smile, scratching at her cheek. “Lively?”</p>
<p>Diana rested her head against the back of the sofa with a chuckle, closing her eyes. “I suppose that’s one way of putting it.”</p>
<p>Akko’s smile faltered and she shifted her feet. “Sorry I sorta encouraged them,” she apologized, taking a seat beside Diana. “I guess desperate times call for desperate measures, you know?”</p>
<p>“You know it’s not like that,” Diana frowned, sitting upright. “Aunt Daryl will grow tired of this eventually; she always does.” She reached over, placing her hand atop Akko’s. “All of this is more of a nuisance than anything else—not a real threat.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I know it still upsets you. And it kinda bums me out, too…” Akko intertwined her fingers with Diana’s. “So… I guess I just wish there was something I could do.” She huffed, glancing away. “I feel useless…”</p>
<p>Diana’s heart sank. She hated seeing Akko carry a sense of self-blame in regards to a situation that she had no control over. It wasn’t a burden she should have been troubling herself with. It wasn’t even her problem to solve in the first place—no matter what fantasy novels said about the matter.</p>
<p>When push came to shove, real life wasn’t like fantasy. Even if books and movies made love seem as simple as saving your beloved and riding off into the sunset together, actual love didn’t work like that.</p>
<p>Actual love was more complicated than that.</p>
<p>But even still, actual love was <em>better</em> than that.</p>
<p>“You aren’t useless, Akko,” Diana assured, gripping Akko’s hand. “When all is said and done, being with you is more than I could ask for. Everything else is just an… inconvenience.” She reached over, placing a hand against Akko’s cheek. “Our life doesn’t need to be like some fantasy romance. I like us the way we are.”</p>
<p>That got a small smile out of Akko, and Diana’s heart fluttered. “I know,” Akko conceded with a small laugh, placing her hand over Diana’s. “I like us, too.”</p>
<p>The warmth that filled Diana’s chest was enough to leave her feeling as if none of her worries or stressors mattered any more. But when a mischievous glint twinkled in Akko’s eyes, Diana felt a <em>tiny</em> bit of that worry coming back to her.</p>
<p>“But don’t you think it’d be just a <em>little bit</em> romantic of me to barge into the Cavendish Manor and put a stop to this whole thing?” Akko smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.</p>
<p>A laugh escaped Diana as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Akko’s forehead. “You have succeeded in doing so once before, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>Akko blinked. “...Oh, yeah. Guess I have.” She grinned, leaning toward Diana. “Then what’s keeping me from doing it again?”</p>
<p>Diana wanted to retort, but that was when a thought struck her instead and she paused. Perhaps their life wasn’t like a romance out of Night Fall, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t take some minor inspiration from it, for a lack of better term.</p>
<p>She was almost ashamed of herself. But it was at least worth a shot.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes, Diana hummed in amusement. “I suppose you <em>are</em> overdue for another visit to the manor.”</p>
<p>Akko stared at her cluelessly.</p>
<p>“And, well, if I’m returning for a visit anyways, then I see no harm in having you join me as a guest,” Diana casually mused, wrapping a lock of hair around her finger nonchalantly. “I’m sure Aunt Daryl would be <em>thrilled</em> to have your company while I partake in this dinner arrangement.”</p>
<p>Oh, yes. Daryl would certainly be thrilled, all right. While Diana spent an hour or two partaking in polite conversation with the dreariest man on earth (probably), Akko could do the same with her dear Aunt Daryl. There was not a single doubt in Diana’s mind that her aunt would enjoy Akko’s extended company and delightful chatter for who knew how many hours on end.</p>
<p>And she was positive that Daryl would love it <em>even more</em> if Diana continued to bring Akko along to keep her company during any future arrangements as well. It wasn’t like there was a rule against her having a guest. If she was going to be returning home for these engagements, then she at least wanted to make things interesting for her wonderful aunt who was kind enough to set the occasion up for her.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Akko’s nose wrinkled in confusion. “Wait. You seriously want me to come with you?”</p>
<p>“Why not? I’d like for you and my aunt to get to know each other better,” Diana continued, inwardly hoping that Akko would be able to pick up on the bread trail she was leaving herself. “If I’m going to continue to return to the manor time and time again, then don’t you think it a good idea for you to join me?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I’m not opposed,” Akko started slowly. “But your aunt would hate that.”</p>
<p>Of course she wouldn’t pick up on it.</p>
<p>Diana’s expression flattened, mustering the most ‘that’s the point’ look that she could. Because, yes, actually, her aunt <em>would</em> hate it. And perhaps if she hated Akko butting in on her little setup to talk her ear off all night enough, then she would let sleeping dogs lay for once.</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t as fantastical or elaborate as crashing a wedding, but it still just might work.</p>
<p>Then everything seemed to click all at once.</p>
<p>“….<em>Oh!</em>” Akko’s eyes widened as she sat up eagerly, nodding. “Yeah! Yeah, that’s a great idea!”</p>
<p>The twinkle in Akko’s eyes was shining bright enough to let Diana rest assured that she had finally understood—and, more importantly, that she agreed to go through with it. Relief washed over Diana as she attempted to hold back a smirk.</p>
<p>“So then, you’ll join me next weekend?”</p>
<p>“Do I get to make a dramatic entrance?”</p>
<p>“I think that just this once,” Diana started, pressing a finger against the tip of Akko’s nose, “you’re allowed to be a little bit dramatic.”</p>
<p>Akko giggled, pushing Diana’s hand away. “You know, this whole thing would be way easier if I was some handsome vampire from a parallel dimension,” she smirked, placing her hands on Diana’s waist and leaning in close. “Then I could just sweep you off your feet and make you mine forever.”</p>
<p>Diana laughed, cupping Akko’s cheeks between her hands. “You don’t need to be a vampire to do that.”</p>
<p>Akko grinned devilishly, bumping their noses together. “Then that means I don’t need to be a vampire to do <em>this</em> either!”</p>
<p>With a playful growl, Akko leaned in and gently sunk her teeth into the skin of Diana’s neck—her weight pushing Diana down against the sofa.</p>
<p>“A-Akko!” Diana yelped in surprise as the back of her head hit the cushions. Her cheeks burned as if they were on fire when Akko’s warm breath tickled her skin.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Akko chuckled, pulling away from Diana’s neck with a sheepish smile. “Too much?”</p>
<p>Diana couldn’t help the smile that twitched its way onto her face. “No,” she laughed lightly, wrapping her arms around Akko’s neck and bringing her in close. “Not at all.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>End.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>